MFPC02
'''“The Birth of Meme Force!” '''is the 2nd episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Plot The episode begins with Grungebop scared learning that Glimmering Light has broken the 4th wall. Light makes a vow that she will not break the 4th wall again, despite the fact that she had just broken the wall again. The following morning, Nagisa is shown to be observing the ocean when she notices Mao is running fast. Curiously she observes her as Mao forces herself to run faster with Grungebop tripping over. Grungey blames it on random tripping. At Precure school they find Nagisa as Cure Black in the middle of a spar fight with her partner Honoka as Cure White, the former admired for her S-tier capabilities. In this time, Mao is encouraged to seek her help to learn more about the strong aspects of being a Cure. She waits until later when she has to hand over her test work, feverishly blurting out her request when Nagisa turns to leave. She agrees and objects, leaving Mao both delighted and angry at the same time. Unfortunately, Galeem appears (for the second time) and Mao and Nagisa run to the school courtyard. Honoka attempts to get everyone to evacuate calmly until she spots Mao alongside Nagisa and suspiciously follows after them. She witnesses Mao and Nagisa transform into both Glimmering Light and Cure Black. She then expresses surprise before blaming Black for being with another Cure. She observes Glimmering Light, recalling that Mao is not a Cure. Light angrily states she is not going to take prisoners and challenges Honoka to a battle. Honoka transforms into Cure White and the battle begins. After the battle was over, Cure White remained victorious and regrets blaming Black. Cure Black and Cure White stand seriously. Galeem angrily sends out Dankey (for the second time). Grungebop screams out “AAAAAAH! IT’S THE MEME PATROL!!” before running away. The girls are thrusted into the nearby blast zone (by the blast radius of the appearance of Dankey) and Hikari hides in area of bushes. Dankey summons his Coconut Gun but the girls beat them before breaking his gun. Dankey, not willing to go down easily, brings his Coconut Bazooka, so Hikari uses this time to transform and together the girls use “PRECURE, EXTREME LUMINARIOOOOO!” to defeat DK again. Galeem says “Nani?! Dankey’s defeated again!? RAAAAR! I’m mad!” to which Nagisa responds to by saying “HIYAAA! TOE-YAAH! HIYAAAA! HIYAA! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIYAAAA!”. She then multi-shines 5 times. Galeem was weirded out by this, and zooms away. All 4 girls change back to normal and Mao expresses anger to have gained a rival. However, when Grungey opens the chest he screams and gets sucked into it. Mao, Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari are horrified. Major Events *Futari wa team pops up for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Sanpei Mao/Glimmering Light * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots/Allies * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Grungebop Villains * Galeem Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes